2019-20 Premier League: Match day 11
Joshua King's goal on the stroke of half-time gave Bournemouth their first win since September and brought Manchester United's three-match winning run to a halt. Arsenal manager Unai Emery says he feels "the responsibility" to improve results after Wolves fought back to claim a merited Premier League point at the Emirates. Liverpool scored two late goals - including a dramatic injury-time winner from Sadio Mane - as they came from behind to beat Aston Villa and preserve their six-point lead at the top of the Premier League. Brighton's revival under manager Graham Potter continued as they deservedly overcame struggling Norwich City at Amex Stadium. Manchester City boss Pep Guardiola felt his side's patience and attacking intensity were key in their win over gutsy Southampton that keeps them six points behind leaders Liverpool. Sheffield United manager Chris Wilder insists he "is not looking at the table" after his side moved into sixth place in the Premier League with an impressive victory over Burnley at Bramall Lane. Newcastle United manager Steve Bruce says it would be "nice" to receive the same support as predecessor Rafael Benitez after celebrating an important Premier League win with the travelling supporters. Goalkeeper Ben Foster was denied a stunning headed equaliser in stoppage time as Chelsea hung on for victory at Watford to move third in the Premier League. Goalscorer Jamie Vardy lauded Leicester's "attacking talent" as his side moved back into third with victory over Crystal Palace at Selhurst Park. Everton midfielder Andre Gomes suffered a serious leg injury which left Tottenham's Son Heung-min in tears and overshadowed the home side scoring a 98th-minute equaliser to earn a vital point. Match Details Saturday 2 November 2019 | goals2 = | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,669 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- | goals2 = Jiménez | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 60,383 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- | goals2 = Robertson Mané | stadium = Villa Park, Birmingham | attendance = 41,878 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Duffy | goals2 = | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,539 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Walker | goals2 = Ward-Prowse | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 53,922 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- Fleck | goals2 = | stadium = Bramall Lane, Sheffield | attendance = 31,131 | referee = Simon Hooper }} ---- Snodgrass | goals2 = Clark Fernández Shelvey | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 59,907 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- | goals2 = Abraham Pulisic | stadium = Vicarage Road, London | attendance = 21,011 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Sunday 3 November 2019 Vardy | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- | goals2 = Alli Son | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- League table after Match day 11 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football